


Time Out

by SilenceNorth



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nil's a talker, Smut, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceNorth/pseuds/SilenceNorth
Summary: There's a little down time when Aloy finds a nice little spot to wash the last bandit camp off of her. However it turns out Nil's not far behind.





	Time Out

              It was getting dark by the time they had taken the life of the last members of the bandit camp north of Meridian. The stragglers were good hiders, but with Aloy's focus, she and Nil made quick work of the riffraff, both breathing hard by the time the slaughter was through. Nil had learned not to point out to Aloy the way her cheeks flushed when she killed, the way she unconsciously smiled when drawing her bow. It seemed a sore spot with her, this newfound knowledge that murder was what she was born to commit.

              Her eyes blazed green as they passed over his face towards the setting sun, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat at the way the light made the blood splattered on her face a dark, rich burgundy against her pale skin. It almost sparkled.

              "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be gone before the flies set in," she told him, breathlessly.

              Nil was not a fan of vermin in any form, so he was inclined to agree. "And where will the bloodied huntress find shelter tonight?" he asked in his usual singsong way, his heart lifted with the fading of adrenaline.

              She smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

              When she finished looting the bodies and disappeared into the forest, Nil felt he already knew the answer to his question. The spring thaw had warmed to the point of being tolerable, but rushed with the strength of melting snow atop the mountains. The sun kissed the rivers on the way down, and where they spilled into the valley were points of great interest to those covered in blood and in need of relaxation. Nil knew the closest grotto, and when he was satisfied he'd given her enough of a heads start, he set off towards it.

              It was as he expected. He could hear the difference the water made as it fell onto flesh rather than stone, far before he could gain the dark grotto. The forest was tinted blue with dusk, and he looked down at himself, noting the black streaks that were once the red gouts of life. Or at least, what the bandits considered living. He wondered, absently, just how Aloy's pale skin would look streaked with that darkness, in this half-light.

              He would be gifted a better sight, however, when he entered the clearing that led to the grotto. The tilted, jagged folds of rock that was the base of the mountain seemed to curl around the waterfall as if protecting it with mossy arms, keeping precious the gleaming woman within, her hair no less the color of fire than if the sun was still playing along the strands.

              Nil stepped over the small stream that ran from where the waterfall and Aloy met, the red-tinted water moving sluggishly as if lamenting that it was no long traveling down her shining skin. She had her back to him, her freckled, perfect skin decorated by perfect scars and perfect bruises. Her hair was unbraided and flush against her with the force of the water, like a veil of blood for some morbid wedding. Nil turned to glance at where she'd hung her clothes to dry after washing them, amused to imagine an invisible person there, wearing her clothes, cross with him for staring so long at the hapless girl in the grotto.

              But he knew better. He would have never been able to get this close without her knowing, even if he'd tried. He took her blatant lack of rejection as invitation, beginning to strip himself of his own ruined clothing. He arranged his garments near hers, unwashed, and cackled as he created a sudden scene of a horrible crime, the invisible man wearing his clothes battered and bleeding on the ground, while the shining, invisible warrior maiden looked on.

              "Are you laughing at me?" came her voice, and he turned to raise his brow at her. She knew better, he could tell in her voice. She had begun to watch him, her arms unfolded and at her sides, unashamed at what he was seeing of her. And so he looked. The water still traveled in rivulets from her wet hair, tracing her contours, delivering goosebumps to the parts of her open to air. Her lips were a slash of dark color in the twilight, her nipples the same. Her narrow waist spilled down into red fire between her legs, her muscled, perfect thighs. He licked his lips.

              "If I was, it was from joy," he told her in all truthfulness. "I thought I'd seen the best of you while you spilled the blood of scum. Now I see I was so wrong."

              Aloy turned away from him. "Those are nice words," she admitted flippantly, unimpressed. She continued to wash her hair, as if intent on scrubbing the color from it. He wished she wouldn't try so hard to erase the camp from herself.

              The pebbles were cold and hard against his bare feet as he stepped towards the waterfall, worn smooth from centuries of unforgiving pressure. He found a similar texture in the back of her shoulder as he caressed it with his hand, but she was much warmer. She stilled as she felt him, but didn't step away. Brave girl, he thought. Smart girl. She knew what she was doing.

              He swept her heavy-waterlogged hair to one side, draping it over the front of her shoulder, baring her back to him. The line of her spine was deep without the telltale bumps of malnutrition. She was magnificent.

              "You've been staring for an awfully long time," she said, but her voice was a little more than a whisper. "Do I have something you've never seen before?"

              Nil fought the smirk. "Not on the outside," he admitted. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing it much more..." He wondered if she could feel the pressure of his gaze as it slipped like an ice cube down her back. "And me?"

              She turned then, and he stood before her unabashed, meeting her eyes before she tore her gaze away and looked down. He _could_ feel her stare as it slipped past his chest, a large portion of him she'd seen many times. She blinked once, twice, as she looked at him, _really_ looked, and her attention began to affect him. He could feel himself harden, thicken, just by the way she stared, and the sudden flush to her cheeks only encouraged the change. He was still watching her eyes when they lifted to his, and she swallowed, giving him the answer to his question.

              She bit her lip, glanced down again, then back up. "Can I...?"

              Nil's lips tugged briefly sideways and his brows raised in a shrug. She took that for what it was, stepping forward, and suddenly the space around him was full of the heat of her. He blinked, surprised, taken slightly off guard by her warmth when her fingers slipped around him. Her wet touch smoothed the cool water over the taut skin across his shaft, awakening him further, forcing him to take a deep breath.

              She took her hand away, and he half-reached for her. When she saw him twitch, a little smile played at her lips. That was the reaction she wanted. Slowly, deliberately, she turned away from him to cup the water in her hands, doing nothing of importance other than bare her slick, shining back to him once more.

              It was his turn to step forward, back into the warmth of her, and when he slid his arms around her he felt her lean back against him. The waterfall sprinkled over the both of them, and her hair stuck to his chest as if wanting to consume him. He didn't mind.

              "How long have you thought about this?" she ventured, her voice a whisper barely heard over the splatter of water. She shifted slightly in his arms, making sure her body was flush with his front, pinning the hard length of him at her lower back.

              He had to think hard about that question. He didn't often fantasize, preferring instead to live in the now, what fate had brought forth to place at his feet. Or in his arms, for that matter. But Aloy was different. He was obsessed with her, as obsessed as someone like him could get with a single person.

              "Sometimes your thighs shiver when you draw your bow," he told her, his lips near her ear. "I've seen it. I see everything."

              "Everything?" she echoed, mystified.

              "The way you lick your lips when you parry," he continued, turning his head slightly to nuzzle into her ear. It made her shiver in his grip. "The roll of your hips when you dance with your prey. I can hear the gasps you make when you stab with your spear, and I can see you rub your fingers together when they're wet with blood." His hand slid down her arm, catching at her own. His fingers twined with hers as he brought them up, sliding along her belly.

              She tilted her head away from him, and he set his lips to her neck. Her own lips parted, but she made no sound. She was nearly his. She tasted so sweet, and he gripped her gently with his teeth as he pushed just so from behind, hitching her breath with his promise. She squirmed like caught prey.

              "That doesn't mean anything."

              "It doesn't?" he wondered, dragging her hand up to his face. He inhaled deeply, then laved her fingertips with his warm, wet tongue, sucking one into his mouth. She gasped with shock before he released her, head buzzing with how she tasted. "This wasn't only for the blood and dirt, was it?" his own voice was a little breathless with the realization of what she'd been doing before he'd arrived.

              She twisted her head to stare at him, her eyes a mixture of surprise and betrayal. His hand caught in her hair and fisted it, holding her fast as he pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her taste back between her lips. She melted in his arms like a wax candle, her mouth slack beneath his, unskilled with the gesture. He broke away, his breath hot against her cheek.

              "Show me how the huntress plays," he hummed softly, encouragingly, his grip on her hand guiding it back down to the thatch of red hair at the apex of her thighs. She didn't breathe, her eyes cutting down to their clasped hands, but then he slid his fingers between hers and against her skin and it was _him_ touching her now rather than her own hand. The shock the difference made caused her to make a small whimpering sound that she bit back at the end, her teeth finding her bottom lip as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

              He supported her as she guided him, her fingers showing him just where to go, how hard to press, and when he slid his touch through her folds he found her dizzyingly slick with a different sort of wetness. He hummed appreciation from the center of his chest as she suddenly bucked against his fingers. "Is that the spot?" he asked softly, fingertips finding her nub with the expertise that meant he knew where it was all along. She cried out at the deft pressure, her already sparked arousal bathing him in her juices.

              "Oh," Nil purred, pinning her clit gently between his two fingers and giving it a slow stroke. She was panting as she squirmed against him, her eyes wide as if she wanted to take in everything, to learn. Smart girl.

              Her hand slipped behind her, finding his length, deft fingers wrapping around it before he could pull away. He grunted with the shock of pleasure, his voice a little deeper as he flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. "Feel my heartbeat?" he prompted, pushing himself against her fingers. She nodded against him, lips parted as she breathed.

              "Can... you feel mine?" she choked out.

              Nil slid his arms a little further down her body, his right flexing as he slid his middle finger deep into her. She gasped with surprise and released him, gripping his arm instead. He knew why. She was so tight but impossibly wet, and he could feel his body heating with the throb of her around his touch. "Yes," he hissed. He rested his cheek against the side of her neck as he slowly began work within her using his finger, stroking slowly, exploring her shallow depths. She writhed with every movement, her voice changing slightly.

              "Nil," she gasped, just as he felt her clench around him.

              He inhaled sharply with surprise. "You're going to come," he murmured in wonderment just before she did, the grotto echoing with her cries as she rode his hand. Her wetness bathed his fingers in heat, and he found himself hungry for that sensation to never end.

              She came down shuddering, and he slowly withdrew from her, his fingertips cooling where the water hit it. She regained her breath quickly, enough to speak. "I want more," she pleaded. There had to be more. "Show me." Her touch found him again, and his eyes slid closed as he imagined her coming again, only this time on his length rather than his fingers. The fantasy forced him to swallow hard.

              "Tell me the need," he groaned, his hands dropping to her hips. "Tell me what you hunger for."

              "I feel empty. I want you to fill me." He heard the words drop from her lips as if he drew them from her. "I want you to stretch me." She couldn't seem put words to it. There was something...

              He shifted his hips, working his length between her thighs, and she stifled a groan as he slipped past her still-sensitive clit. He was holding her tight against his front, pumping himself between her wet legs, and she squeezed her knees together. It forced a choked grunt from him and his blood sang with the squeeze of invitation. His movements became more smooth as she thoroughly coated him with her nearly-dripping folds, and she bent without hesitation at the sudden pressure he put at the small of her back. When his tip played across her entrance she writhed her thighs together in anticipation.

              "No... open them," he told her, and she did as she was told, shifting her weight, her entire body shivering with expectation of him. He held out for a few moments longer, listening to her shallow breaths, letting himself sink just a little into the soft, yielding flesh. She made a little noise, one of frustration, and he wondered if she even knew what she was in for. She squirmed her hips, pressing herself back against him, her body tightening as she felt him sink deeper.

              "Easy," he purred, trying to ignore the pulsing tightness already threatening to overwhelm him. "If you weren't so ready... this would hurt."

              "I'm ready," she agreed breathlessly, once more squirming her hips. He tested her, sinking just a little farther before withdrawing, dragging a cry of want from her lips.

              "Good?" he rasped.

              "More," she pleaded.

              He gave her more. He gave her all of it. She took it like she thirsted for water and he was a spring. His mind reeled with her tightness, the way her muscles clamped and moved as she did, the heat of her sizzling his blood and forcing him to be more rough than he'd meant to be. But the sounds she made were like music, and he knew he'd be hearing them for nights to come.

              He thrust into her relentlessly, her body welcoming him with every push and clinging with every pull. She learned to move with him, bracing herself with her hands on his wrists, which were in turn grasping her hips as he rutted into her, their skin snapping together audibly with every movement.

              Nil lifted his head to the water, letting it cool his face as he continued to fuck the huntress in a fantasy made real. When he heard her cries change, he knew he had her. His hand traced down from her hip, fingertips delving between her legs, and she cried out with the unexpected rush from the pressure on both her clit and entrance. He pumped shallowly, his breath matching hers as he felt the uncoiling in the pit of his stomach, felt her walls begin to spasm around him.

              They came together, her slithering wildly back against him and every muscle in his chest and back taut as he released himself into her, the waterfall doing little to mask their heady cries. Nil gaped a deep breath, his thighs shivering from strain as he dragged himself from her, and she yelped to feel him leave. She stood upright and whirled to face him, her chest heaving and her face and breasts tinged pink with her orgasm. Her eyes blazed as she grabbed him, dragged him forward to crush her lips against his own in a breathless, messy kiss. He groaned against her lips, holding her face between his palms, tasting sweat between the two of them.

              "Again?" Nil chuckled when their lips parted.

              "Again," Aloy demanded. "And again."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a pic!  
> [NSFW, obviously.](http://orig10.deviantart.net/181e/f/2017/219/3/d/some_alone_time_by_silencenorth-dbj9jcd.png)  
> 


End file.
